onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 274
Chapter 274 is titled "Oratorio". Cover Page Volume: 29 Pg.: 190-191 Color spread: "Luffy, with a bicycle, is trying to beat his crew in a race". Short Summary The fight between Zoro, Robin, Gan Fall and Wyper against Enel begins. Gan Fall attacks Enel saying that the world does not need a god, but the latter dodges it and retaliates with thirty million volts, gravely injuring him. Robin tries to trick Enel so that she could find the Golden Bell herself. Enel strikes Robin down with a lightning strike saying that he doesn't like manipulative women. Long Summary Gan Fall reflects on the days in Skypiea prior to the arrival of Enel. The Shandia still seek to wage war with the Skypeians over the return to their homeland. Gan Fall wonders if this makes them the bad guys, as the prosperity the Skypeians have garnered over the past 400 years was thanks to their ancestors' victory over the Shandia. His advisor attempts to console him, stating that as their descendants it is their responsibility to continue their fight, and that they must protect their country's treasure. Apparently they had tried a diplomatic solution in the past that the Shandia refused, and he thus feels they deserve no pity. Gan Fall replies that is simply too difficult to admit defeat, given how long they have been fighting over this. At some point after the island is attacked, and it is revealed that the invader calls himself "God Enel". In the present, a group of three young Skypeians have gathered at Conis and Pagaya's house. One of them asserts that her and her father's rebellion against God makes them bad people, and another chimes in that his dad actually works for God. He states that he has never actually met him however, and one of the other kids chimes in that he must be incredible. They all hope to eventually meet his dad. Meanwhile, Conis is racing towards town on her waver, hoping to inform the citizens of Enel's insidious plot to destroy the island. At the ruins of Shandora, Enel laughs off the assertion from his game's survivors (Gan Fall, Robin, Wyper, Zoro) will be eliminating him. He berates the group for not knowing what a god truly is, and expresses his exasperation at all the "troubled lambs" in the world. Gan Fall interrupts him, demanding to know what exactly Enel seeks to accomplish. Enel replies that he is simply returning to where he belongs, and explains about a place known as Fairy Vearth. It has a limitless amount of vearth, and according to legends from the place he was born, it is where God lives. Enel goes on to say that such a place is what he ideally deserves, and admonishes the Skypieans and Shandia for fighting so long over place with such little vearth in comparison. He states that Earth, God, and men all have a place they naturally belong. Gan Fall becomes horrified as begins to realize what this means, and Enel confirms that he plans to send the island back down to the blue seas. He begins explaining it away as "law" of nature, and Gan Fall, in fury, responds that "God" is simply a title given to the leader of this country. Enel retorts that changed when HE became God, leading Gan Fall to angrily declare that the people of this world don't need a God. Enel is able to perceive that Gan Fall is worried about his Militia, and reminds him that 6 years ago his 650 followers lost to his army. As such, they were put to manual labor. They have finished their job as of this morning, and Enel repeats that only the 6 of them remain on the island. Gan Fall immediately realizes what this means, and Enel confirms that they rebelled against him when they learned of his intentions. He casually hints at the need for their funerals, and Gan Fall has heard enough. He lunges to attack Enel with his lance, but Enel effortlessly dodges and shocks him with 30 million volts of electricity. As he falls, Gan Fall again has a flashback to the exact moment that Enel took his throne. After having been defeated he protests to the forced labor of his followers, but Enel casts him out of the shrine, telling him he is no longer God. Back in the present, he falls unconsciously to the ground as he is burned to a crisp from the power of the lightning. The Straw Hats quickly deduce that Enel is using the Goro Goro no Mi, as Robin and Nami become horrified at what they are up against. With there now being 5 survivors as he predicted, Enel states that it is time for them to head to Fairy Vearth. He intends to bring the survivors with him, as everyone else that didn't make it through the game are deemed unfit to live in his new land. Suddenly, Robin asks what happens if they refuse. When Enel is confused by the inquiry, Robin goes on to state that while it is possible to destroy the country with his power, the object he seeks will also fall to the sea. Enel realizes that she is referring to the Golden Belfry, and responds that he can only think of one place it might be after accounting for everywhere else they have been already. Robin is visibly shocked at the speed of his deductive reasoning, and Enel voices his annoyance at the former attempting to trick him. He states he does not like manipulative women, and electrocutes Robin. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Enel defeats Gan Fall and Robin. *Following the music-themed chapters, an "Oratorio " is large musical composition. Much like an opera, it features the use of a choir, soloists, an ensemble, and various characters. However while Opera often has themes of romance, history, and drama, a key distinguishing feature of oratorios is the focus on sacred/religious topics. The chapter follows this theme with Enel's assertions about what a god is and deserves, and Gan Fall's views about God in society. *"God" is a title given to the leader of Skypiea, it was never meant to imply that the person is actually a god. Enel changed this upon usurping the title. *Enel reveals that he intends to go to a place called Fairy Vearth. *There were originally 650 members of God's Army, forced into manual labor for Enel upon his takeover. They rebelled when they learned of his intentions, but were defeated. *It is confirmed that Enel uses the Goro Goro No Mi. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 180 (p. 3-20) *Brand New World (p. 1-2) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 274 de:Oratorio (Kapitel) it:Capitolo 274